


Odi et Amo2

by Limelight_Sekkuito



Series: Odi et Amo Series(Vampire Knight) [2]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Sekkuito/pseuds/Limelight_Sekkuito
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Series: Odi et Amo Series(Vampire Knight) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544011





	Odi et Amo2

锥生，他避而不谈这一切，他连亲吻优姬的嘴唇都做不到。

一缕找到过他，在他床前举着他的枪求他，眼疾手快，玫瑰念珠般的枪链荡过一阵涟漪。他没有动，他恳切地劝一缕不要过来。  
一缕求欢又如何呢？  
他深感自己的身体已经被玖兰枢玷污了，但他只渴求优姬的血，一缕为什么又要给他？  
玖兰枢的话他还记得:“你以为我是在吸你的血吗，只是那里面有优姬的味道罢了。”

走罢，从我身上起来，一缕，你走罢。不要再来找我了，我已经烂透了，你明白我的意思，是哥哥又如何呢？你坐在我身上的时候，绯樱闲的铃铛都在你头发上响。  
走罢，一缕。  
谁知道我的死期有多近。  
性不重要，血才重要。你是人，不是鬼，你不应该沾这些东西，你身上有那个女人的味道，一缕。

一缕走后，他没睡着。他从日之寮后的树丛摸到马厩，松叶被沙沙地踩响了。冷雨浸过的沙地松软塌陷，森之深处响过一片蝙蝠。  
马儿在反刍，一片湿答答的响声此起彼伏，混合着豆子和草料发酵的青味和偶蹄目胃液的酸气。他在体育仓库翻找，给白莉莉套上鞍辔，策马上了跑马场，在月光下。  
骑马又如何呢？白莉莉的鬃毛在月亮下像霜一样。他深知自己是个苍白的年轻人，但胯下那匹雌马通体透亮，甚至比他更纯洁、更暴烈。  
马背颠簸，枪套在腰边挤蹭着，就这样一圈圈地飞驰。  
一缕在旁边看他，给他带来了宵夜，他不知道。  
冷月只是照着。  
他实在不该骑马。越骑胯下越疼，他想应该以后都把体育课逃掉。  
他在人前掩饰走路的姿势，他把那些疲惫的肌肉群调动起来。本来以为晚上歇够了，他总需要一些纯洁、无目的的运动放空自己。  
但是，骑马实在是一个错误。他在马背上后悔了。  
这时候玖兰枢又来找他。他知道又没好事。  
玖兰枢警告他最好把马放回去再和他说话，否则它会乱踢人。  
他一个人牵着马从玖兰枢身边走掉，他把高大的她关进栏内，爱怜地梳了梳莉莉的鬃毛。莉莉早该睡了。他觉得腿有点打软，他要不要就这么跑掉？那个人在原地等他。  
夜是静止的，虫鸣声连续播放一般，他不知道玖兰枢欣赏不了其中的韵律。他有点害怕，但也没有充分的拒绝的意思。这些事都是多此一举，都是横生枝节。

远远的，他会被带到地牢，或者是树林里，有时在山毛榉的嫩芽尖上和砂岩裂缝里，在石像鬼的口内，别的地方。他酸疼的腰腹更加不得缓解。  
纯血种能够一直不睡觉，虽然有些辛苦，但不会影响什么，清醒就是清醒。当他知道这个男人整夜整夜的醒着，他不知道说什么才好。——他总是那么平静游刃有余，不露出一丝疲态。  
零觉得那是“非人的”。而自己更接近人，七情六欲，原罪和烦恼，都明确地外显出来，忍耐的限度也是。  
虽然他觉得自己还不懂情欲，他很迷惑，本能在非道德的领域中发泄挥洒，在他这里是不被原则允许的。但他这样施暴了，也被迫承受了。  
啊。枢的手指穿过他的肉襞来到幽深之处，也把另一只手喂进他嘴里，接触他的喉头。他们俩手很像，零感到一股诡异的熟悉和认同感。  
獠牙立即刺破了皮肤，枢本是刻意避开那妙处的，零的上颌微微一动便咬住了。  
可是枢很快把手从他嘴里拿开。  
他咂咂嘴，光顾着喘气，什么也说不出口。  
为什么。在他二人的世界里，外界微妙的平衡被打破了，他被强迫，被侵犯，他也知道眼前的男人对优姬有所图。但他不相信，他始终难以相信这个人深爱着优姬。不会有人比自己更想保护她，他想。这个人倒来折磨他，这种人有什么可取之处呢？  
为什么要答应玖兰枢呢？优姬已经用血诉说了事实，那就是她爱枢，她真的最爱枢。  
是的，优姬不知道，枢甚至吸他的血。他敏锐地察觉到有不对的时候，已经晚了。

为什么要把这个女孩蒙在鼓里。他们什么荒唐事都做尽了，她只是折损一点点血在他口中而已。而学长，学长什么也不碰，唯独对他残暴。品尝优姬。学长通过他品尝优姬。  
纯血种是肮脏的东西，他反复确认得越来越明白。绯樱闲也是，玖兰枢也是，晦涩难解又无比自大，美丽的面容后面早就朽烂透了，只被邪淫驱使而不讲道德。  
他想，为什么要伤害我。千千万万的Level E绝非全然情愿，却只会失去理智滥杀无辜，尤其是人类。人类为什么要受害，纯血种就是危险的传染病。

于是，零对血入了迷。悔恨地。  
玖兰枢。他们坐在苍苔中间。耸动的至深的抚触。枢的身体很香也很有力量，他想，那就是优姬喜欢的样子。头发也很漂亮，微微卷曲的，自然的凌乱，帅气又不失得体。她会明白吗，她面前的这个人是假的，是伪装起来的。他的言语像蔷薇花和古典学，但在表象深处，他的红牙利爪展开的样子，你怕吗，肯定怕，优姬。这个人的唇落在唇上是什么感觉，你知道吗，优姬。  
枢，胸廓裸露在他眼前，一套优美的、挺起的骨骼，一看便知构架多么秀丽。呼吸之间肺部舒展开，充实的血窦外的皮肉顶得他难受。他呜呜咽咽缩起身子，被按住，他没法扭动也不想大力挣扎。他但愿静止，没有互动。心跳得也难受。  
可是，锥生陷入自我厌恶了。他感到缺乏反问优姬的资格。最悔恨的就是他，不应该咬开她的脖子，使她成为卑劣欲望的牺牲品。一个父母双亡的女高中生，还未经人事，就这样被他啜饮不止。但这些委屈，他在玖兰枢那里受的委屈，怎么能够释放和消弭呢？于是他就去吸优姬的血，这也是本来他所希望的，这个世界只有优姬还在对他笑，讨好意味的，不愿被抛弃。  
优姬恐怕也沉沦在血与激情中了。  
他完全不知道玖兰枢的家庭是如何一种相处模式，如何养育出他这么古怪的人。纯血种的家庭都是畸形的，他想，玖兰家的上一代有位绯樱闲的婚约者，绯樱闲抗婚，精神失常。父母杀害了绯樱闲的情人。而绯樱闲使他父母双亡，失去弟弟。  
因为是强者，所以可以忽视道德，这样也太自私残酷了吧！  
他什么都想过，但独独不想向玖兰枢求饶。而玖兰枢确实有意让他这么做。他成为了寮长卑劣欲望的牺牲品，被控制了。他忍着，越是在强者面前，他越不想泄露软弱之态。他被索求的的还不仅仅是血，锥生的唇还未吻过女人，就被他夺去了，而这仅仅是开始。  
锥生不熟悉吸血鬼的社会意识形态，也不想很快接受这种逻辑。为什么玖兰枢向他要得那么直接，没有铺垫也没有关怀，一时兴起，不存在怜惜之心，路边一枝花他觉得好便折下玩赏而已。花能不能继续生长，玖兰也不承担责任。  
他太厌烦这样了，太厌烦了。他在玖兰枢面前折辱尊严，没有秘密。  
他暗暗想，为什么世界上有这么了解我的人。明明彼此之间不熟悉，也不应该熟悉。所有事情却被拆穿。

他还是会被冲昏了头脑。他伸舌头出来在空气里乱舔。他熟了，他烂了，他不能自持了。脑子里有天使在歌唱，盘旋，金色的蜜蜂蛰他，星星也蛰他，冒着白光的黑隧道掉落下来红色和蓝色的火星，光的栅格，最后是一片灰白色的迷蒙。  
被抽送到死亡边缘过后。让人欲罢不能的伟大声乐作品总有个俊俏结尾，打击乐手一头扎在了定音鼓里。就这样，他倒在了那个人的怀里。这时候那人却没有吻他，他却感到不满了。  
他劝自己快点清醒，也许不容易。他甚至想矢口否认，他和枢什么都没有，是的就是这样，先把自己的记忆骗过去再说。甘美的一滴是什么，他不知道。  
他去图书馆，他想理解性，他想理解童年创伤和父母的缺失。父母双亡者固然有更多的自由，也容易误入歧途。他快速写下那些注解，“为什么性不是美丽自由的幻想世界”，然后又去靶场。  
他和没回家的蓝堂英聊天，蓝堂英说得有点多了，还向他和优姬要薰衣草香味的床垫，他让蓝堂英回去。  
为什么你们都说需要我，不让我去死，这有何意义呢？我真的那么有用吗，不要束缚我好吗！  
他想去亲，他也想知道优姬的嘴唇是什么味道，是为谁而准备着。他明明到了那个跟前了。为谁准备也不重要，情动时，他也希望她永永远远属于他。她是水果，是来自海洋的盛宴。但这么做的时候，他偶尔想起另外一个人，这两人的眉眼渐渐重叠。枢，混淆视听之物。  
算我怕了你好吗，让我举枪按动扳机我就不再恐惧，我也可以复仇。  
于是他日日夜夜保养他漂亮的枪，在绒布上排列零件，用枪油擦拭，一个个检查有无磨损之处。零件散开了都很无害，有的乌漆漆，有的银亮亮，小小的金属，精巧极了。他拿起来重新装好，蔷薇连着铭文，盛开在上头，这样它又是一件威慑吸血鬼的凶器。它沉睡着也自有呼吸，猎人的武器都有生命。枪体像冰一样，醒过来的时候会吐出紫色的火。  
他有一些无端的想法，特别是关于杀戮，他去幻想把枪口抵在夜间部忠于玖兰枢的每一个人的头上。  
把他们都杀了，把他们都杀了，我不要求什么和解。  
玖兰枢也去死吧，我恨这个人，我恨吸血鬼，我有枪。  
他希望逃脱，希望不承担事情的后果。包括优姬，在愤怒的时候他也不去想她伤心的样子。  
一缕。一缕才是最亲的人，不是吗？  
可是他也背叛了他。  
他早是孤家寡人了，他从种种纠缠中感到无比的疏离。越亲密就越痛苦。  
还要坚持到什么时候？不如放弃的好！保护我也没有用，利用我也没有用，我现在就去死……  
他跳进水池，他站在天鹅喷泉下，午夜的树叶娑娑地响动，冷枝上结着众多红果。  
他能感到吸血鬼的气息远远近近，比以往明晰许多。  
他变强了。枢在他身体里笑，笑容汩汩流经心脏，恶心地敲打在他的血管壁上。  
水声哗哗的打在他头皮上。他湿透了，承受喷泉如同沐浴血雨。

他知道枢和优姬在喷泉下经常谈话，他想自己只是偶然路过这里，怎么就跳进去了呢？自杀也不是这么自杀。  
如果有一个愿望，那就是，让我和一缕走吧，回到我们的家，到我们该上的中学校高等学校去，脱下这身黑白西服，换上小时候在路边看到的高中生们的平凡制服。不去想什么人类与吸血鬼共存了！让师匠来看我，晚上一起杀吸血鬼，我给一缕做饭，中午一起吃便当，我不做什么学园守护者。  
那样的生活里有优姬吗？他想。  
他当然可以去看优姬。

“我不允许你走。”他听见泉水外面有声音。  
他没回答，死死瞪着来者。  
那个人轻巧地跳上池壁，蹚进水中。  
他即刻感到逼仄，衣料沉重的吸附。那个人回来了，还穿着便服。  
“太肮脏了。”他对玖兰枢说。  
对方轻声哼笑。  
“不去想人类与吸血鬼共存了，是吧？是哥哥又如何呢？你想得很对，什么都不用想了。”  
他们的种子在池水里流荡，石楠花般的腥冷味道。沉重的风暴切分着一切，坩埚剧烈放热，濒死者尖叫着撕咬，扭曲然后化成灰。咕噜咕噜，颠茄果汁散大瞳孔，女巫的汤，血涂两腮更加艳红。  
他似乎来到了一个雪花倾泻的世界，四周的风都指向他。铅屋顶一块块掉落，他站不住了，坠楼又被人疼痛地接住。他安稳地裂开。  
他是银是铅，是接近黄金的贱金属，他是月亮也是水，是阴性，是负面，死亡天使，是人类的堕落，是雪花和柳絮，是无灵魂之物，他是接近透明而不透明的。  
他却被煅烧，被七次冷却，加入秘术和药引，最重要的还是贤者之石，人们争相把他炼成黄金。他在尖叫，贱金属失控了。

伤口疯狂涌出银色荆棘，那些蔷薇之藤指引未来。


End file.
